Moonlight Kiss
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story request for SawneeSmithIsMyIdol, I loved the Idea when I saw what you sent me by PM. Hope you enjoy please review. Katie xx**

**Summary- **One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?

**[Lily's POV]**

I can't believe it, a year ago I fell for Cal, and I knew he was a player but since we have been together, he has changed...

I sat at my dresser applying make-up to the dark purple bruise on my eye. When it started the marks were hidden but I know that this one was not hide able as the concealer wasn't covering it all. I walked down stairs; Cal was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating some toast. "What time you in?" I asked him politely. "Same time as you." He bluntly replied back. I walked over to the toaster and flicked the switch for it to toast two slices.

It is different now living with Cal, he has changed alot. I know I can't tell anyone because it will just get worse. Cal pulled me towards him and I flinched slightly as he grabbed me, scared that he might scald me. "Babe, don't be silly, I want to check that your eye i ok." He informed me. I loosened up and looked at him, he pressed lightly to check it. "It's just bruised," he started, "Do you know what you are going to tell the others?" he quizzed. I thought for a minute before replying. "I was sorting out the wardrobe and slipped catching it on the wardrobe." I rehearsed to him not very convincing.

**[End of POV]**

It was 7am and Cal and Lily walked through the ED. Cal got a few angry looks from staff members. "Can I talk to you all in the staffroom?" Lily spoke before taking hold of Cal's hand and heading in the staffroom direction. "I can't believe he hit her." Rita spoke, having been in her situation once, not that anyone knows. "How do you know that she didn't do it to herself?" Robyn replied. "You two stop speculating and go find out for yourself." Louise took charge of the rambling. The two nurses nodded before taking Louise's advice.

It only took two minutes for the staff to gather in the staffroom all wanting to know what happened to Lily. "Now I saw your looks at Cal when you saw my eye, it wasn't his fault." Lily stated. "What happened then?" asked a concerned Connie. "I was getting suitcases down off the wardrobe yesterday; I slipped off the ladder and caught my eye on the wardrobe. Cal found me." I lied, but they bought it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Now my test thing is done I can finally continue writing this. Sorry if there are late updates but on Mondays, Friday and Saturday.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?

**1 week later...**

**[Lily's POV]**

_Cal had headed into work last night after Connie called. Something about being short staffed. I slowly clambered out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. As I reached my bedroom door wave of nausea hit me. I ran into our bathroom and threw up. I knew I was a week late for my period. Was I pregnant?_

_After I finished throwing up, I walked back into our room and sat on the bed, I put my hands on my head as tears began to fall. After five minutes of sobbing I grabbed the test out of my drawer and re-entered the bathroom, I knew what the result would be but I wanted to see if I was correct._

_I had taken the test and the results had finally shown up the test read PREGNANT. I didn't know what to do. Do I abort it to save it from Cal?_

**[End of POV]**

**Holby City ED**

9am had fast approached and all the gang where in the staffroom for briefing, all except for Lily who was dealing with a drunk. "All right guys, Zoe is off ill today and she has asked me to hold the fort till she returns in two days." Connie started. No-one in the ED really likes her because she can be very alpha female.

Lily was checking her patient, she has not really liked working with drunk patients since she had started being beaten up by Cal. The drunk, known as Duncan stood up and trapped Lily in the corner. "Duncan, calm down and think about what you are doi..." Lily started, Duncan had grabbed Lily round the throat and pinned her to the bed. She knew she would need help so let out a loud scream to alert her friends.

Back in the staffroom Connie had just started talking about the latest statistics on patient breaches when they were interrupted by a woman's scream. "That's lily." Spoke Cal before running out to find his girlfriend. Robyn, Connie, Tess, Ethan and Fletch all followed Cal to Duncan Lenox's cubicle.

**[Cal's POV]**

_It was awful when I walked in, there was Duncan, his hands around Lily's throat, and I looked at Lily to see she would only be able to hold out for a couple of minutes. "Mate, please. Think about what you are doing" I compromised. "Well someone has to pay." He angrily replied. "Pay for what?" I quickly spoke noticing Lily's lips going blue. He looked at me and I took my chance. I winded him._

**[End of POV]**

Duncan released his grip on Lily. Bending down to catch his breath. Connie and Ethan, who had just entered each grabbed one of Lily's arms and pulled her onto the bed. "Ethan, give her oxygen, she is going to be very lucky." Connie spoke. Ethan nodded before grabbing the mask off the wall and placing it over her face. "Rest here for half an hour and then you can take her home Cal." Connie spoke. Cal left cubicles with Ethan, Connie and Fletch leaving just Robyn and Tess.

**[Lily's POV]**

_I turned to them. "Tess, I'm pregnant." I told her rather upset. I hated feeling like I was going to bring a baby into this cruel world, but then again I couldn't kill it either._

**AN- thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I hope that this was a better pace. Also please fill in this via reviews for a few chapters time when Lily goes to a women's hostel. Also should Lily loose her baby will set up a poll on my page for you to do if it's a draw will ask my friends to decide.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Job:**

**Children:**

**Hair colour:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Friend there (could be lily):**

**Enemy there (could be lily):**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews and character submits. I am really struggling to update this fan-fic so if you have any ideas please help me.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?

**Cubicles**

"What did you say Lily?" Tess asked rather shocked.

"I Said I'm pregnant." Lily told her.

"I don't know whether I want to keep it though." She finished.

"How long have you known for Lily?" Tess replied concerned.

"Only this morning, I felt ill and had missed my period by a week." Lily answered honestly.

Lily brushed her hair back behind her ear and that's when Tess saw several week old bruises around her throat.

Tess exited the cubicle with Robyn, "Robyn can you get Connie and Mr Self please?" She asked.

Robyn nodded before knocking on Connie's office door as she was talking with Guy.

**[Lily's POV]**

_I am such an idiot, when Cal finds out that Tess and Robyn know he will be beating me again. I hope they didn't see and that they don't question me about how I got them._

**[End of POV]**

**Connie's Office**

"Guy, this cannot keep happening..." Connie spoke before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Connie said clearly.

Robyn opened the door and entered closing the door behind her. "Mrs Beauchamp, Mr Self, you both need to come with me now, we are worried about the well-being of our patient." Robyn spoke panicked.

They both followed Robyn to Tess who then headed into Lily's cubicle. They both saw how clamed up she was on the bed and shaking.

"Lily, what is going on?" Connie spoke in a harsh tone.

"Connie, when checking Lily we have see bruising, mostly old, I think Cal is abusing Lily." Tess spoke.

"Lily, is this true?" Guy asked in a caring tone sitting next to her.

Lily nodded, "Can you show us?" Connie asked.

Lily nodded again before getting off the bed facing away from them and taking off her scrubs top. At the wrong moment Cal had walked in she pulled her shirt on.

"Lily what have you done?" he asked before grabbing her by her wrist.

"I've finished now so I can take you home." He informed her. Other staff had stopped to see what was going on.

"I grabbed your bag, it's in my car." He finished.

"CALEB KNIGHT!" Connie shouted caching up with him in reception.

"I'm not letting you take her home." She finished.

"Why not?" he asked smugly.

At this moment staff who were off shift and waiting in reception all turned to her.

"Please Connie." Lily spoke shyly.

"YOU CANNOT THINK I CAN IGNORE THE FACT YOU ARE USING HER AS A HUMAN PUNCH BAG!" Mr Self spoke as he came from the same direction as Connie had.

"How dare you make such an accusation like that!" Cal replied rather annoyed.

"Come on Lily we are going." He finished but as he turned around he slapped Lily around the face. "Whoop's hand slipped. Sorry darling." He spoke which seemed to clear him from most staff.


	4. Chapter 4

**I quite enjoyed writing the last chapter so here is the next one enjoy.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?

**Chapter Four**

"_YOU CANNOT THINK I CAN IGNORE THE FACT YOU ARE USING HER AS A HUMAN PUNCH BAG!" Mr Self spoke as he came from the same direction as Connie had._

"_How dare you make such an accusation like that!" Cal replied rather annoyed._

"_Come on Lily we are going." He finished but as he turned around he slapped Lily around the face. "Whoop's hand slipped. Sorry darling." He spoke which seemed to clear him from most staff. _

**XXXXXX**

**The next morning...**

**Cal's Flat**

Lily lies at the bottom of the stairs bloody and bruised. Last night Cal had given her the worst beating ever because she had told them at work what he did and she was pushed down the stairs by him. Lily trys to reach her phone that was inches away from her, when she grabbed it she hit the number for Tamzin.

"**Hello Lily?"** Tamzin spoke after picking up the phone.

"Please help me, I'm at Cal's he has beaten me up... Again." She spoke.

Lily could hear Tamzin talking to Jeff and he was moaning because he had just made himself a cup of tea, but then she heard low muffles, **"Lily we are on our way." ** Tamzin told her before cutting the phone off.

**Holby City Emergency Department**

All the staff, except Cal (who was running late) was in the staffroom.

Dixie walked in. "Hey we have come to inform you all that Tamzin and Jeff have gone a serious shout, woman late 20's has been seriously beaten up by her partner." She started

There were a few pauses of silence. "It's Lily, which is obviously why Cal isn't in yet, Police have said though if he turns up anytime soon..." At that point Cal had walked in and Ethan's fist had collided with his face and the brothers had started a fist fight in the staffroom.

Max managed with the help of Ash and Noel to pull Ethan off his brother and Connie and Zoe had grabbed Cal and pulled him in the direction of their office.

**Cal's Flat**

The Police broke the door down and entered before finding Lily and calling the paramedics in Tamzin entered with Jeff and they got to work stabilizing her neck.

"please, you have to make sure I do not lose this baby." Lily cried.

"We won't, PC Andrews, can you grab the spinal board, frack pack and Entinox from the ambulance please?" Jeff asked the Policeman nodded and came back five minutes later with all the equipment that they wanted.

"Well, we will wait in the car for you and escort you there, we have had conformation that the ED have Cal locked in the bosses office with the bosses." He spoke before exiting.

**Holby City Emergency Department**

The drive to the ED didn't take long as the Ambulance pulled up and the male paramedic climbed out opening the back of the doors.

"Quickly Tamz, they are bringing Cal out." Jeff spoke as he watched Cal being led to a nearby Police car.

They wheeled the trolley through the doors. "This is Lily Chao, 26, domestic abuse. Broken tib and fib on her arm and severe bruising to lower abdomen, 6 weeks pregnant and pushed down the stairs." Tamzin spoke informing them of all the injuries.

Some of the team gasped as they heard the list read out, they moved her to resus.

"On my count, 1,2,3, lift." Connie spoke.

"We do this by the book yeah?" she asked the team, all who nodded.

"Right, I want ABC's U's and E's Clotting and Glucose group and save. Can someone order Ct head and neck and Tess can you get the ultra scanner. It looks like she has had a close save." Connie informed them

"If we didn't know earlier she could have died, Lily called us." Spoke Tamzin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for voting in my poll it is now closed but if you haven't voted and want to post in a review or PM me whether you want her to lose it, abort it or keep it. Check out my one shot on Rita from the write up of this Saturday, I've not had any reviews so if you could tell me your idea's that would be great. Also you can follow me on twitter katiemiles15 or subscribe to me on YouTube, I do casualty things; MsKirbystar**

**Katie **

**Summary- **One Kiss, One night that changed Lily's life for life. We know that Cal is a player, but, after a year he is abusing her mentally and physically, she can't take it anymore so drowns her sorrows. Can Ethan save this damsel in distress?

**Chapter 5**

**[3 weeks later- 9 weeks pregnant]**

It had been 3 weeks since the incident and Lily was packing her clothes with the help of Tess and Robyn into the suitcases she had found in the loft. Since Cal had been arrested he had been charged with domestic abuse and two counts of attempted murder. He was due in court tomorrow and from what she had heard from her solicitor, it seems likely that he would be getting out.

"Lily, you sure you are okay with living in a safe house?" Asked Tess concerned for her colleague.

"Yes, I would feel safer as he won't know where I am and if he does turn up at the ED can you tell the staff patient confidentiality please? I told my solicitor to tell him that I'm in hospital still recovering, that way I have enough time to get to the safe house." Lily asked them.

"That's okay, we will be visiting you daily for the next three weeks while you are still in plaster so that you can get any mail that comes through and we can also bring your paperwork too for you to read through and sign." Tess replied.

They carried on packing for half an hour.

**XXXXXXX**

**Place:** St Mary Safe House

It was later that day when Tess pulled up outside the Safe House just outside the radar Holby City Emergency Department. The trio climbed out of the car and helped Lily with moving her suitcases towards the door. Lily however was cupping a picture in her arms of her and Cal at their wedding day before everything went pear shape.

Robyn knocked on the door and a young woman, who looked 18 answered.

"You must be Lily, Ma'am told us you would be coming, she is taking an important call on the phone in the office. Come in." She spoke. "How rude of me, I'm Jessie, yes, I'm 9 months pregnant so due now, when the little girl decides to come out." Jessie finished.

"Nice to meet you, I'm 9 weeks pregnant, these are my friends, Tess and Robyn" Lily replied shaking her hand.

"I've met Tess already, you treated me in the ED when I was 12 weeks pregnant, you told me and what was my fiancée." She spoke happily, giving Tess a small hug.

She led them through to the living area where 3 others were sitting.

"Everyone this is Lily. Two of the three turned around.

"I'm Alexandria, you might already know that though, I'm a professor of genetics at the same hospital, you're the really rude doctor who moans at us all and tells to actually do our work for once. I'm 7 months pregnant with two boys already. Those two over there (pointing at the TV) are Kahn and John " She spoke.

"I'm..." the next lady spoke. "Kelly-Anne, and those must be Joey, Petal and Rosie. Your other two live with your mum yeah?" Tess asked looking at the two girls playing with their adoptive brother.

"Yes, boys over 10 are not allowed to stay in the woman's safe house. It's ground rules. I talk to them over Skype though." Kelly-Anne replied a smile on her face.

The last lady turned around and recognised her instantly as Cal's solicitor who was going for the not guilty verdict. "NO, No, No. No. No" Lily repeated.

"I'm Rose, Cal's Solicitor, I'm really sorry Lily. And this one in my arms is James and the little girl other there playing with the bears is my other little one Poppy." Rose spoke awkwardly.

"Hi, Rose, you cannot tell Cal where I am, it is confidential. I have a restraining order out on him." Lily plead.

"Sure, Lily again I'm really sorry." She replied.


End file.
